Little Emotions
by Inary
Summary: Watari left under L's care a little girl called "Soraya", being with such a little human being with common sense made him go a little softer? He doesn't want to show his emotions at all... Not any pairing! Just some funny things and drama


_Another dusky nightfall, a thunder storm hovered over the city, a thunder occasionally dressing the dark room with light reflexes. Everything was just plain… normal. L was in England, due to work affairs that involved solving backbreaking, complex cases that represented almost nothing to him. He was staring at blue-ish monitors of security cameras fixed all around the edifice in which he remained. He pleased nibbled on a sweet strawberry cheese cake he got when a desperate knock in his door captured his attention. L kept hunched in his black leather chair, probably someone got the wrong room number, but the knock persisted._

"_L! It's Watari, open the door please."_

_As he stood up, a lightning filled the room tracing his outline as he strolled over opening the wooden door. Watari stood in front of him with something in arms covered with a blanket, he was soaked with water. L's eyes widened a bit, he didn't foresee this, he just stood there staring at him in his known manner till Watari talked._

"_L, I know that I've been pressuring you and you got lots of business already, but this is important. I got some problems over Wammy's House."_

"_Problems? What problems could there be at Wammy's?"_

"_Do not worry, I'll take care of everything else, just focus in your work, but I do need to ask you for a really big favor."_

"_What kind of favor?"_

"_I need you to help with this." he raised a little the thing in his arms "Please, I won't trouble you anymore."_

"_And what exactly it's that?"_

_Watari handed him the thing he had in arms, L quickly understood it was someone. L still stood hunched with the one in arms; Watari moved aside the blanket letting L see that he had a girl in arms. The young girl slept peacefully, her short dark hair glued to her soft white skin due to the water, her cheeks and lips a little red from the coldness. Her limp body fitting in his arms, really light weight. Her chest rose up as she breathed in and out forming a small cloud in front of her mouth; L was impressed, Watari really wanted him to take care of a child?_

"_It's really important that you keep her identity as secret, like yours, none shall know about this."_

_Oh well, now that was a bit interesting._

"_But how do you suppose I'll be able to take care of a mere child?"_

"_I thrust you L, and while she at least remains alive it's really good."_

"_I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you won't change your mind?"_

"_Thank you, L. Excellent job as always" Watari bowed and turned to leave "Take care."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Oh! And one more thing!" Watari returned backwards leaving two small books on top of the girl and then walking away._

"_Watari…" the small girl talked in her sleep._

--

L blinked, his mind had drifted away distracting him from his work, the monitors flashed in front of his face. Three years had passed from that stormy night when Watari came to him leaving a child under his care, and still… that little girl was under his care. Watari never came back for her, saying it was safer if she stayed with him, but he usually avoided the topic. L of course tried to investigate about his new guest, but he found absolutely nothing.

When Watari left not giving him any name to call the newcomer he took out his cell phone and dialed Watari's number, who answered quickly. L asked for a name and Watari simple answered with a "Call her Soraya." This was reduced to "Sora". L's mind always drifted away to that event when the anniversary of their meeting was near. He could remember everything to the perfection.

--

_A sharp, piercing cry made him jump in his seat, the screech came from his room, the room were he left the little girl sleeping an hour ago. He quickly got to the mentioned place opening the door to find his bed empty, blankets in the floor, the little girl sitting in a corner of the room hiding her face with her hands as she cried. The girl sobbed and whimpered calling out Watari's name over and over, rocking back and fort. He was 100% sure she was scared, most probably Watari didn't ask her approval to take her to him._

"_Watari… where are you? Watari…"_

_L approached her, he couldn't left her that way, all that noise she made would distract him from his job and he didn't want this to be a weight. He strolled down to her height._

"_Oi, Watari's not here, he left you here with me."_

_The girl's mood didn't change a bit, it was like she couldn't see him, was she ignoring him?_

"_Hey…"_

"_Watari, you told me you would be there!" the girl cried out loud, L had to cover his ears._

"_Hey, are you listening?"_

"_Watari… Watari…" the girl kept mumbling things within sharp gasps, now this wasn't going well and L didn't know how to manage kids._

"_Sora."_

"_Huh?" the girl suddenly stopped whispering and rocking like a mental, turning to face L with a questioning face, like she just noticed his presence. "So..ra?" she asked like she had never listened it before. _

_L brought a cold hand to her head, ruffling her soft hair. "It's all right."_

_--_

L had in a table next to him, the books that Watari gave him back then. "The meaning of actions" and "Babies for dummies" … what was Watari trying to say with dummies…? But anyway, the books proved to be useful in the care of the girl. The first book was like a dictionary of human actions, like when giving a gift, was expressing one's affection toward the receiver; and the second book taught him to take care of the new girl for the first few weeks, telling him how she was just getting familiar with the new habitat and how he shouldn't have any physic contact with her (not that he wanted to) and he should call her by her name in a tenderly tone (which usually scared her coming from the freaky boy).

But said date didn't meant just the day of their meeting, it was also her birthday, her 15th birthday. He didn't like the idea of being that friendly and showing emotion to others, which would just get in his way, but, according to Watari's book, the little girl was in his teen years and her emotional stability depended on how much affection she got and relationship with other people; he didn't wanted a rebel kid wandering around his hotel room making such a big racked that would keep him away from his work, he rather show some little affection to the little being to prevent a bigger problem.

He looked down, he was sitting normal in the big sofa, and by normal I mean with his knees down, he stared at the girl laying in his lap deep in sleep, mumbling incoherent phrases every once a while. How did this end like this? Oh yeah, Watari… L had to think in a gift for the girl, maybe he could find something that would entertain her so he didn't had to pay much attention, who knew. By now, he would keep working till next day. L brought his cold hand to her head ruffling her black hair, it was starting to be an habit…


End file.
